Sophia's Labyrinth of London - We Are
by SarianaJ
Summary: Drawing on the coincidental lyrics to the song 'We Are' from Ice Age 4, Sophia and Eve start humming it, waiting for the others to catch on. Little do they know that, by the time everyone has discovered the song, it truly finds a meaning.


**A/N**

**THis is related to a song that I advise you go find on Youtube (I'd put the link in but I have a feeling it won't work) called 'We Are' from the Ice Age Continental Drift Soundtrack. Listen to the lyrics, it will make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sophia, My friend owns Eve. I own the plot. Nothing else belongs to me.**

* * *

Sophia walked up the stairs humming a strange tune, catching Jareth's attention as she walked past him. Jareth raised one eyebrow in question as Eve followed a few minutes later humming the same tune.

The two girls smirked as they grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard, piquing Jareth's interest. He continued to observe them until Sarah wandered in, just woken up, and curled up next to Jareth on the sofa.

"Good morning Precious" Jareth said, allowing Sarah to curl up against him.

"Good morning Jareth" Sarah replied, stifling a yawn as he shuffled over to Jareth. Jareth chuckled and kissed the top of Sarah's head, ignoring the girls' humming as Sarah began to doze against Jareth's side.

Two hours later Lestrade walked in with a case, already accompanied by John and Sherlock. Jareth threw Sarah her coat as she put her laptop back on the coffee table, Sarah handing Jareth his green scarf as they walked down the stairs, almost bumping into Eve and Sophia at the bottom.

The two girls grinned as the climbed into a taxi and followed Lestrade's car to the crime scene, Sherlock and John joining the girls in the taxi while Sarah and Jareth went with Lestrade.

"Should we let them in on the joke?" Sophia asked Eve. Eve grinned like a shark and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, scrolling through her songs as Sophia explained.

"Okay, we found this song on a film we were watching and the official lyrics fit rather well. We've been humming it all morning, we're waiting to see how long it takes Jareth to find out what it is" Sophia stopped as Eve stopped scrolling. With a nod from Sophia, music started playing from Eve's phone.

Sophia and Eve grinned as the song played, John started to grin too as he understood the meaning of the lyrics. By the end of the song, Sherlock understood the girl's grinning and smirked deviously.

"Let's see how long it takes Jareth to crack and ask us, shall we?" Sherlock questioned with a wicked grin

In fact, it took Jareth two days to crack, but he didn't ask. Instead he looked it up based on the films that the girls had been watching recently.

The next morning, everyone had been called to Scotland Yard. Sophia nodded to Eve as she heard Jareth humming the song as quietly as he could, as if it was stuck in his head.

"You worked it out then" Sophia muttered and Jareth nodded, holding the door open as he waited for Sarah to join him. Sophia and Eve walked past him, through the open front door, not realising that Jareth took Sophia's phone as she walked past him.

It was only when Jareth started playing the song from Sophia's phone that she noticed it was missing. Sophia tried to snatch her phone back, but Jareth was too quick and it was soon out of her reach.

"I'm just letting Sarah in on the joke, I'll give you your phone back afterwards" Jareth told Sophia as she glared.

"What joke?" Sarah questioned.

"Just listen, hear the lyrics" Jareth answered, handing the phone over. Sarah did so, her eyes widening when she understood, starting to grin.

Lestrade watched the four black coats emerge from the cabs outside the crime scene, motioning for Donovan to stay away from them as she finished interviewing a witness.

"What the hell?" Lestrade questioned as they walked around the crime scene, all humming different parts of the same tune.

"Sherlock" John shouted from the doorway of the garage of the home/crime scene. Sherlock looked away from the bloodstain on the floor to see John looking at something in the room. Lestrade walked over to John as Sherlock got to his feet.

"Yeah, this is why I called you in" Lestrade told John, who just nodded.

"I can see why" Sherlock stated, looking past John and into the room beyond. The humming behind them stopped as Baker Street's occupants came over to see what had shocked Sherlock into silence, Sophia and Eve stepping just into the room to get a look, Jareth and Sarah taking Lestrade's spot in the doorway.

The red on the walls was obviously not blood, but it was a pretty close attempt at the colour to make it look like blood. The real thing to focus on was what the paint had been used to create.

The six names had been sprawled across three of the walls, the back of the garage door had St. Barts painted on it, with two black silhouettes falling from it, the smaller third clinging to a window ledge. Everyone's eyes fell to the floor, on which was scrawled the three letters they never wanted to see again.

IOU

The O was even a smiley.

"How is that even possible?" Sarah whispered to Jareth.

"I don't know Precious, but he won't get to you" he answered, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I don't know how he survived, but he won't this time" Sherlock growled before spinning on his heel and walking out of the crime scene.

"And by that he means?" Lestrade asked, watching John follow Sherlock into a cab.

"He means we protect each other and our spouses, and to do so we face him together" Sophia answered.

"As a family" Eve added. Jareth and Sarah nodded and followed Sherlock's previous path, still side by side, their tune humming returned, even if it sounded a bit more shaky now.

Sophia slowly made her way closer to the centre of the garage while Eve went back to the rest of the crime scene, Lestrade frowning as they too began to hum their tune again. It was a moment before he rolled his eyes, thinking it must just be a Baker Street thing.


End file.
